Devil's game
by Yingpurin
Summary: Angel is caught by the devil, in order to be free, she decided to play a game with him. Will she win? Consists of: NXM, HXR, MXT. Currently, is at MXT


Ying: I think I am going to discontinue 'Bittersweet love' because I have a serious writer's block on that…..

This is going to be a short series consists of Mikan X Natsume, Hotaru X Ruka, Misaki X Tsubasa, a story for each couple.

Summary: What will happen when the Angel and Devil made a bet with each other on the topic of love?

* * *

One day, an angel while doing her usual duties of helping the human beings was caught by the devil. He locked her in the cell of his hell.

Angel: Let me out! You will not get away with this!

Devil: Do you really think so? This is hell. I rule this place. I can do whatever I want here to whoever is here.

Angel: Is there any way for me to get out of here? (Blinking eyes)

Devil: Hmmm… Let's have a game then. If you win, I will let you go back to heaven. However, if you lose, you must let me tear off your wings so that you will never ever be able to leave this place.

Angel: You are so cruel! Let me know what we are playing on first, before I decide.

Devil: This game is simple. It's the game of love. It consists of 3 rounds. I will choose a male or female that is devilish yet perfect. They will meet a normal person. The goal is for them to fall in love with each other but who fall into the sea of love first decides which of us wins. Easy enough?

Angel: That means I will be on the side of the normal person. You will not play dirty during the game, right?

Devil: Right……

Angel: Well then, let's begin. I want to get out of here asap. (How can anyone believe what a devil says… Well, maybe only an angel will.)

Devil: Well, here's our first couple.

The devil opened up a hole in the air and inside the whole was a super handsome guy with dark blue hair in it. He looks like he is in an office or something.

Devil: Well, the guy that you're watching now is called Tsubasa Andou. He owns the world's famous fast food outlets and hotels that can be found in most of the famous cities of the world. He's 24 this year. Plus, he has a good sense of humor. He will be our male lead for this round. As for our female lead……

Just then, someone barged into the room.

"Tsubasa Andou!" The voice belongs to a pink hair girl with very normal looks. (Sorry, Misaki fans! I didn't mean it.)

Devil: She will be our female lead, Misaki Harada. She's 23. The childhood friend of Tsubasa. Her family owns a small bakery, she's currently working on her Bachelor degree. Well, Misaki hates Tsubasa because he's a playboy. Well, how can he not be a playboy when he's the dream of many women? It's so hard being a perfect person after all.

Angel: Can you get back to the point!?

Devil: (Clears throat.) Tsubasa is not interested in her at all. After all, she looks normal, everything is only normal for her, not perfect like him.

Angel: (So he's also an ego maniac, which makes him imperfect already!) So, we just need to watch how their story goes?

Devil: Of course. Let the game begins….

* * *

Tsubasa: What?

He said without looking up from his work.

Misaki: How can you bring Junichi to a club?! (junichi is Misaki's younger brother in this story.)

Tsubasa: For goodness sake, he's already 19.

Misaki: Wrong! He's ONLY 19.

Tsubasa: Ok, I am sorry. (It's better to keep the matters small.)

Misaki: Oh yes, dad asked if you want to come for dinner tonight? (Misaki's dad)

Tsubasa: I have a date tonight. Maybe some other days.

Misaki: Oh. (Her fringe covered her face.) Then, I am going back to school first then.

Tsubasa: Ok.

Misaki walked out of the room. She didn't go for the lesson of the day, she went straight home.

**In Misaki's room… **

Misaki: STUPID TSUBASA!! He didn't even bother to even look at me. It's always work and women. I hope that he die of overworking someday.

Misaki scolded and scolded while hitting her pillow until she fell asleep.

* * *

Angel: Hey! Misaki is already in love with Tsubasa! I am already losing.

Devil: Well, she hasn't realized it for herself. This game will end when one of them realized he/she cannot live without another. (Evil laugh)

**

* * *

**

The same day at 7.30pm….

The Harada family just finished dinner and is now watching the television together.

Beep! Beep!

Misaki: I wondered who mailed me.

Misaki said to herself while looking at her phone.

It's Tamaki, her senior in school. He told everyone that he likes her except her. He wanted to meet her at the café near her house. She agreed since she has nothing to do.

**At that café…**

Misaki ordered a cup of latte. They sat at a table near the window.

"Sempai, is there something you want to talk about?"

"Erm…. Misaki, will you be my girlfriend?"

Tamaki said and grabbed Misaki's hands on the table.

Misaki wanted to break free of her hands but Tamaki is much stronger than her.

At the same time, Tusbasa also stepped into the café. This is not part of his plan. It's just that his date for this night wanted to eat the muffins here. Well, he thinks that the Harada's muffins are better.

The minute he stepped in, he already spotted Misaki but it seems she is too busy to notice him. Plus, Misaki is smiling at the guy in front of him and they look lovey-dovey because they are holding hands . When did Misaki have a boyfriend?

Well, Misaki was smiling at him because she trying another way to free her hands.

"Sempai, can you let me think about it first?"

"Misaki, I really like you."

"Sempai, please give me some time?"

"Ok then. I hope to hear your answer tomorrow." And let go off her hands.

"I will try. Well, it's getting late, I better get going. Bye."

Tsubasa and his date have already settled down on the table and that woman is clinging onto him. Misaki saw it; she just ran even faster back home.

Tsubasa wanted to chase after her but she always said she hate him so maybe she's just avoiding him.

They used to be really close until one day, Misaki starting avoiding him for no reason. Therefore, they are not that close now.

**3 days later…**

Tsubasa is on his way to the Harada's house. Today's Misaki's dad birthday. His parents whom are close friends with the Harada is going to have dinner together. His mum ordered him to be there.

When he's reaching, he saw Misaki and a guy hugging by the roadside. After a second look, it seems that Misaki is struggling. Tsubasa stopped his sports car by the road side.

Misaki: Let me go. I've already rejected you.

Tamaki: I know you like me. Are you playing hard to get?

Misaki: Someone help me!

"LET GO OF HER!"

Tsubasa said as he kicked Tamaki to the other side.

Misaki: Tsubasa?!

Misaki ran to him and hug him while crying.

Tsubasa: It's ok. I am here.

Tamaki: Who are you?

Tsubasa: Who are you?

Tamaki: I am her boyfriend!

Misaki: No, you're not.

Tsubasa: You heard the girl. Now, get lose if you don't want to get another beating.

Tamaki: You better be careful!

Tamaki said while running away.

Tsubasa: You ok?

Misaki: Can we don't go home first?

Tsubasa: I will call my mum and tell her, we are going to have dinner elsewhere.

* * *

Ying: I was thinking of making Misaki the 'perfect' person at first. But after thinking, I think it will be easier with Tsubasa. I wanted to finish this in one chapter, it seems that I can't. So far, nothing too exciting or anything. I am sorry, will try hard in the next chapter. So, what do you think? Does anyone hope that the angel would win? Because I am thinking of letting the devil win, well, because he has a very good reason to win as you will find out in the later chapters. I will try to finish this in the next chapter. Then, the next couple would be H X R. I will be really looking forward to that.


End file.
